Cycling
Cycling '''is one of the 12 games available for play in Wii Sports Resort. The main gameplay mechanic is the alternate movement of the Wii Remote and Nunchuk, up and down to accelerate. The announcer giving you advice is Vincenzo (in original Wii Sports Resort), Machalite (in New Wii Sports Resort), or Waluigi (Wah Sports Resort) and the person at the countdown is James (in original Wii Sports Resort) or Aka (in New Wii Sports Resort). There are two variations of the game, Road Race and V.S. Road Race '''Road Race consists of your Mii racing in a single race, a three stage race, or a six stage race, throughout different parts of the island. The single stage race starts off with you at the 30th position (last place), the three stage race with you at the 50th place and the six stage race with you at the 100th place. Your goal is to overtake cyclists in front of you to make it to the first position. When playing the three stage race and the six stage race, the position achieved from the previous stage is brought forward. This means that if you finished the previous stage as 15th place, you will start the next stage in 15th place the next (in-game) "day". In the race Vincenzo (in original Wii Sports Resort) or Machalite (in New Wii Sports Resort) gives you advice, while James (in original Wii Sports Resort) or Aka (in New Wii Sports Resort) makes sure you set off at the right time. As a result neither of them are seen Cycling in the race. Instead, they are replaced with the player for 100th place and a Nintendo-generated Mii for 99th place. Mii Positions Note: some CPUs finish in the same place. 1st-10th Anna (Champion), Fritz, Alisha, Tomoko, Steph, Miguel, Ian, Pierre, Lucía, Martin 11th-20th Patrick, Julie, Keiko, Víctor, Hiroshi, Sota, Eva, Mia, Takumi, Abby 21st-30th Giovanna, Beef Nugget, Emma, Ashley, Siobhán, Daisuke, Steve, Susana, Saburo, Asami, Angus, Rainer 31st-40th Jackie, Silke, George, Abe, Eddy, Sakura, Eduardo, Shinta, Tatsuaki, Gabriele 41st-50th Sarah, Helen, Theo, Haru, Shouta, Emily, Barbara, Hiromi, Pablo, David 51st-60th Midori, Jake, Jessie, Luca, Ren, Marisa, Mike, Ursula, Elisa, Ryan 61st-70th Marco, Oscar, Sandra, Tyrone, Cole, Michael, Stéphanie, Rin, Holly, Gabi 71st-80th Nelly, Miyu, Shohei, Yoshi, Yoko, Ai, Matt, Chika, Hayley, Tommy 81st-90th Akira, Hiromasa, Maxi20, Chris, Andy, Fumiko, Shinnosuke, Takashi, Kathrin, Rachel, Maria 91st-99th Megan, Misaki, Alex, Gwen, Kentaro, Nick, Greg, Naomi, Vincenzo (Wah Sports Resort) Champions New Wii Sports Resort (RRE Version) Note: Not all Miis appear in Cycling. Not Seen Adam, Aracelli, Ariya, Charolette, Diana, Elle, Jo, Kawaski, Lion, Ogisanva, Ofélia, Pico, Ralph, Raymond, Sierra, Tyler Pro Class *1st to 10th - Lucario (Champion), Usagi, Ike, Linda, Dina, Alex, Shigueo, Ikebana, Nina, Raphael New Wii Sports Resort (TSF Version) * 5th: Jolly * 4th: Naz * 3rd: Ying-boon * 2nd: Katelyn * 1st: Steve (His level is 1 Quindezilliquingentillinillimillion!) Rebecca and Guru Ant Rebecca and Guru Ant are the final challengers in Cycling. Rebecca taught Steve how to ride a bike. Defeating Rebecca will allow you to ride her own custom made Cosmic Bicycle! Both Rebecca and Guru Ant have a skill level of infinity. They have unlimited stamina and can ride at incredible speeds. It is possible to beat them, but just barely... Note: in order to face against Rebecca in Cycling, your skill must be at least 10100. In order to face against Guru Ant in Cycling, your skill must be at least 10200. If your skill level gets to 10200, Rebecca will always finish second, Guru Ant will always finish first. VS VS entails two or more players racing each other to the finish line across Wuhu Island. There are 6 courses around Wuhu Island in total. When racing, the players are joined by 3 other random CPU Miis. These CPUs tend to be balanced in skill level, E.G. when Anna is racing alongside the players, she will most likely be joined by Pablo and Naomi because they balance out her skill level. While this may not be exactly accurate, it is a rough idea on how the VS system works. Stages 1-Stage Races *'Around the Island:' Already Unlocked *'To the Beach:' Already Unlocked *'Over the Bridge: '''Already Unlocked *'Over Talon Rock:' Unlocked by playing a 1-Stage Race three times (doesn't matter which race you make, can be one of them all, or all of them. *'Up the Volcano :' Unlocked by playing a 1-Stage Race five times (like Over Talon Rock, it doesn't matter which race you make). *'Into Maka Wuhu: ' Unlocked by playing a 1-Stage Race seven times (like Over Talon Rock and Up the Volcano, it doesn't matter which race you make). 3-Stage Races *'3-Stage Race A: Contains Around the Island, To the Beach, and Over the Bridge *'''3-Stage Race B: Contains Over Talon Rock, Up the Volcano, and Into Maka Wuhu 6-Stage Race *'6-Stage Race:' Contains all the races Trivia *You can press 1 to add a Pizza Box to your bike if you are male, or flower box if you are female, once you are Pro. *The start of the next race is the end of the one before it. (E.g.: The start of To the Beach is the end of Around the Island). The start of Around the Island is the end of Into Maka Wuhu. Category:Other Category:Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort